


Don't Die

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Fluff, Little Kisses, M/M, Protective!Newt, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt becomes more worried about Thomas going into the Maze. Thomas tried to convince him he's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> Short little oneshot. Again, tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screaming are welcome.

"I'll be fine, Newt! I do this every day for shuck's sake!"  
"I know Tommy, I just... you know, go do your bloody job." Newt mumbles as he walks away, leaving Thomas and Minho to go into the Maze. Newt sighs and runs a nervous hand through his hair.   
More and more runners aren't returning, and when most do, they're stung. It stresses Newt out every time he sees Thomas enter the Maze. Their numbers are dropping, but Newt just needs to keep Thomas's number up there. He recalls his time in the Maze and shudders, remembering the horrors and hating that Thomas has to deal with worse. If it were up to Newt, Thomas would stay with him all day. No one would ever hurt him.   
Unfortunately it doesn't work that way.   
As Newt walked away, he felt a hand spin him around. It was Thomas. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Newt. Newt closed his eyes and kissed back.   
"I love you, Newt."  
"I love you too. Don't die you bloody shank." Thomas chuckles and gives him a chaste kiss before adjusting his pack and running to catch up to an irritated Minho. Newt smiles as he goes and the worry dies down a bit.   
Thomas will be fine. His Thomas will return and everything will be fine.   
"I love you." he whispers one more time to himself, grinning like a madman before turning back to get to work. 


End file.
